<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valebat X annis by PiGiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074909">Valebat X annis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiGiDi/pseuds/PiGiDi'>PiGiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Character Death, Depression, Drugs, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by his death, Kirby Morrow - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Overdosing, Pain, Voice Acting, just tears, not funny at all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiGiDi/pseuds/PiGiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[10 years of adventures] - с лат.<br/>И Коул долго смотрел вслед уходящему призраку, держа в руках часть души своего человека. Потом надел на голову капюшон. И пошел вперед. На встречу новому приключению.<br/>Ненастоящая история о настоящем человеке по имени Kirby Morrow, которого мир познал после его смерти.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Kirby Morrow, Cole and his voice actor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valebat X annis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все рассказанное ниже является не более, чем попыткой вынести тоску на лист и не имеет никакого отношения к истории реальных людей. Прошу заметить также метку "упоминание наркотиков", т.к. они отыграли важную роль для героев. Все упомянутые факты, имена актеров и самих героев взяты с проверенных источников, но ничего из этого не обязано быть правдой.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Молодой человек медленно шел по выложенному ковру, поглядывая по сторонам. Комнаты одна за другой ничем не отличались друг от друга, но их было так много, что от их смены в глазах стало невольно рябить. Он держал руки в карманах, насвистывая знакомую всему окружению мелодию и напевая на нужных моментах «Ninjago go! Ninja go!» День обещал быть интересным.</p><p>Сегодня должна была состояться его первая настоящая съемка в этом новом мультфильме. Он успел пройти прослушивание и успешно подойти на роль озвучки героя по имени Рен. Мужчина не был еще знаком ни со своей командой, ни даже с собственным персонажем, но он знал, что приключение только начинается и обещает оно быть довольно забавным.</p><p>Комната. Комната. Вот еще одна. Нужная ему находилась в самом конце коридора, и хоть длинной он был ярдов эдак двадцать, но размеренным шагом хотелось осмотреть все помещения, хоть и интересного ничего в них то и не было.</p><p>Когда он все же достигает цели и дергает ручку двери на себя, то сталкивается с видом очень неплохо ухоженной студии. Взгляд обходит все пространство и, наткнувшись на кое-что примечательное, замирает. Мужчину не столь удивляет обширная комнатушка или новенькие приборы типа микрофонов и наушников, даже не экран, размером в пол стены, и даже не внимательный изучающий взгляд нового сотрудника. Нет. Это что-то другое. И проходит около минуты, пока мужчина понимает, что именно успело его зацепить.</p><p>На крае стола в маленькой кучке были аккуратно сложены маленькие пластмассовые человечки разных цветов и форм. Они мирно лежали на поверхности, не смея разрушать идиллию покоя. Было ясно, что никакой магии, никакого волшебства ни в них, ни в этой комнате не бывает и навряд ли будет. Но человечки то не зря лежат. Он ведь собирается озвучивать персонажа из Лего мультсериала, а значит и маленькие люди здесь не зря. Ничего примечательного в этих фигурках нет, они в точности такие же, как и были у него самого когда-то в детстве. Как же он тогда ошибался. </p><p>Мужчина отмер лишь, когда почувствовал, что его руку сжали и слегка потрясли. Он встрепенулся и столкнулся с взглядом человека, на голове которого слегка набок была одета федора.</p><p>— G’day, — с австралийским акцентом познакомился наш герой, пожав руку в ответ. Ему кивнули.</p><p>— Кирби Морроу? — тот наклонил голову, вглядываясь в серо-зеленые глаза напротив. — Я — Томми. Томас Андреасен, если полностью.</p><p>— Приятно, — Кирби кивнул. — Вы здесь главный, как понимаю?</p><p>— Да, это так. И давай на «ты». В конце концов, — тот обвел рукой стоящих позади людей, — все мы здесь друзья.</p><p>Томми улыбнулся и поправил федору, приветствуя жестом члена своей новой семьи. Кирби пошел следом, кивая новым людям, пожимая руки и запоминая новые имена. Да, определенно, его новое приключение только начиналось.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Винсент. Озвучивает Эша. Майкл. Озвучивает Эдварда. Брент — Зейна. Келли — Аю. Джиллиан — Ллойда (что показалось Кирби странным, ведь это все же был мальчишка) Пол — великого Мастера Ву. И он сам — Рена. Они оказались славными ребятами. Первая запись прошла на славу, они много смеялись, говорили о жизни, обговаривали некоторые моменты из самого сериала, поведывали об интересных историях, что вертелись вокруг персонажей. Томми успел всех разочаровать, сказав по секрету, что сериал проживет не более двух сезонов. Это превратилось в бурную дискуссию (Кирби назвал бы это даже ссорой), в которой все начали убеждать Томми в неправильности его выбора и важности продолжать начатое на чуть более обширный период времени, нежели всего один-два года. Сам Кирби, учитывая свою нелюбовь вступать в бессмысленные дебаты, активно поддерживал своих новых друзей. Они, в конце концов, знали наперед сюжет целого сезона и были полностью убеждены в том, что удача постигнет сериал мгновенно. Это предсказание сбылось. Как бы не было странно.</p><p>Томми вскоре поведал о ребятах по имени — а точнее фамилии — Хейджманы, которые были братьями: Дэн и Кевин. Томми начал в свою защиту ставить под удары именно этих двоих, убеждая актеров, что замысел закончить сериал после двух сезонов зародился именно у них. Винсент пообещал поговорить с ними, как только те явятся в студию. Брент же добавил, что будет уверенно сражаться за продолжение. На этом их бойня и закончилась.</p><p>Подходило время заканчивать, так что все потихоньку собирали свои вещи в сумки, допивали кто чай, кто кофе, и по одному начали покидать студию, в конце, конечно же, прощаясь, пожимая руки. Кирби немного отстал, ведь уже в первый день набрал множество, как оказалось ненужных вещей. Когда он уже застегивал рюкзак, собираясь повесить его за шлейку на плечо, то услышал странный и внезапный шорох где-то со стороны стола.</p><p>Кирби огляделся, заметив в другой комнате Томми, который должен был закрывать помещение, и понял, что с колесами* пора заканчивать. Мда, галлюцинаций ему еще очень не хватало. Так что Кирби предпочел умалчивать о своих странностях и быстро закинул рюкзак на спину, шагая в комнату напротив, дабы попрощаться с Андреасеном.</p><p>Шорох повторился. Он быстро обернулся и застыл как вкопанный. Маленький человечек в черном кимоно неуверенно шагал по деревянной поверхности, опираясь на лежащие на столе ручки и ластики. Он ступал в противоположную от Морроу сторону, совершенно не замечая озадаченного человека. Вот парнишка перешагивает через весьма крупные, как для него, ножницы и на последнем шаге валится ничком, издавая странный звук, отдаленно напоминающий писк испуганной мыши.</p><p>— Томми, оно движется! — с криком влетел в комнату Кирби, тут же опираясь на столешницу. Глаза были широко распахнуты, дыхание сбилось, а рука сжимала маленького человечка с ухоженными черными, как уголь, волосами, карими очами, что с интересом вглядывались снизу вверх на человека, и будто пожирали его своим приветным взглядом ну и, конечно же, вечно черным одеянием с выбитым золотым драконом по центру.</p><p>— Оно? — хмыкнул в ответ Томми, поворачиваясь. — Коул, уж прости, он новенький и наверняка не хотел обидеть тебя столь просто брошенной фразой.</p><p>Томми аккуратно взял мальчишку в руки, осматривая слегка потертый бок фигурки и бросая через плечо:</p><p>— Ну, Кир, по-моему, тебе следует исправить свою ошибку и исцелить нашего маленького друга, — малыш громко фыркнул на словах «маленького», от чего Томми тихо засмеялся, а глаза Кирби стали еще вдвое больше.</p><p>— Исцелить? Ты будешь продолжать шутить, Томас, или, наконец, объяснишь мне, что за черт здесь происходит? — Кирби скрестил руки на груди, напыщенно надув губи, и с недоверием взирая на улыбающегося мальчишку.</p><p>Так произошла их первая встреча.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Коул. Хм. Не Рен? Странно, ведь Том еще ничего не говорил о смене имен. Рен да Рен. Тьфу, есть о чем задуматься на досуге, молодой человек, есть о чем…» — так размышлял Кирби, глядя на уже спящего на столе (а если быть точнее, на специально подложенной подстилке) Коула. Своего по совместительству нового приятеля. И часть души.</p><p>Да, да. Не ослышались, это пластмассовое чудо было неким исходящим из его сердца, неким талисманом, неким символом, что ожил под воздействием сильных пережитых эмоций и начала нового жизненного пути. Он олицетворял потайные чувства, способные пробудить силу даже в обычном маленьком человеке, и подарить хозяину некую нечеловеческую мощь, что будет способна победить зло и закупорить внутренних демонов в новом теле. Так, по крайней мере, сказал Томми. Слишком умно, красиво и мудро. Даже пафосно. Как это маленькое существо (да существо ли?) могло бы подарить ему силу? Он что, теперь бессмертен? От смерти силы нету.</p><p>Томми ушел, будто нарочно оставив его наедине со своими мыслями, конечно же, оставив ключи. А Кирби долго задерживаться не мог. Хотелось уйти отсюда подальше, от этих чудес, загадок, волшебства… Но в груди начинало ныть, при только одной мысли, что уже через полчаса он будет сидеть в своей пустой квартире, может, около камина, может, с книгой в руке. И с тоской в груди. Он ненавидел неведение, но душа рвалась к приключениям, звала к странностям и хваталась за них, как за спасательный круг держится утопающий.</p><p>Кирби не мог оторвать взгляд от приобретенного друга. Он почему-то чувствовал тревогу, будто вот-вот и приобретенное счастье сейчас заберут, не дав даже им вдоволь насладится. Сейчас оборвется нить и он снова окажется в одиночестве. Как же он тогда ошибался.       déjà vu?       Приключение только начинается. Приключение, длинной в десять лет…</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Здравствуй, Майк, — махнул рукой Кир, сажаясь в кресло и потирая виски, долгий месяц работы измотал хорошенько.</p><p>— Что-то ты сегодня поздно, брат, — вместо приветствия проговорил тот, опуская газету и осматривая прибывшего. — Все уже давно на месте, а ты что-то да загулял.</p><p>Тот усмехнулся и, поправив съехавшую набок футболку, продолжил:<br/>
— Небось, задумался где-то под деревцем о жизни, а?</p><p>— Ха, есть мне время, — выдохнул тот, устраиваясь удобнее. — На каком мы уже этапе? До финала хоть доходим?</p><p>— Ох, да кто его… Вот спроси у Братьев наших, они скажут.</p><p>— Что за братья? Сомневаюсь, что Брент, или Винсент знают больше, чем мы. Или ты о наших братьях меньших? — тот выгнул бровь и засмеялся. — Уж эти то, Fair dinkum, не знают даже, что они — это лишь песчинка во вселенной, не герои то отнюдь.</p><p>— Я о Хейджманах, — Майкл опустил газету, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Кирби. Он еще пару минут разглядывал эмоции в глазах напротив (смех, тоска и усталость — странное сочетание), а потом поднялся и оглянулся на стол, где снова мирно покоились маленькие человечки. — Что-то ты, брат, меланхоликом стаешь. Прижился к Коулу?</p><p>А тот, услышав свое имя, поднялся, подпрыгнул и с улыбкой взглянул на своих друзей.</p><p>— Кир, согласись, а! Майкл прав, ты еще и подунывать в последнее время стал, — грустный взгляд вовсе не пластиковых и не нарисованных глаз явно смеялся над ним, но сочувствующий взор привязанного к человеку объекта невольно заставлял улыбнуться. — Ты чего, смеешься надо мной? Над моей заботой?!</p><p>Тот вскочил, пробежав по столу, недоумевая под веселыми двумя парами глаз, и, разогнавшись, прыгнул прямо на линейку, что наполовину лежала на столе, под прессом крупной книги, а другой половиной образовывая некий трамплин. Именно на этот трамплин и вскочил Коул, абсолютно не думая о последствиях. Не успел Кирби охнуть, как ему в руки приземлился его друг. Смеяться начал уже тот, хватаясь за живот и опрокидываясь на спину в надежной большой ладони.</p><p>Смех передался уже всем остальным, когда к ребятам присоединились и Кай (он ранее — Эш) и его сестренка Ния и остальные члены команды, что тоже начали прыгать на линейке под хохот Майкла.</p><p>— Ну, все, все, довольно, ребята, — вытирая подступившие слезы, промолвил Кирби, продолжая держать Коула в руке и собираясь встать, когда почувствовал, что кто-то ползет по его руке. Взгляд опустился на ладонь, которая пустовала. Сердце ушло в пятки, а паника начала застилать сознание. Кирби поспешно обшаривал свою одежду, глядел на пол, в попытках увидеть черное пятно.</p><p>— Что-то не так? — спросил Майкл, подымаясь. На лице того искрила улыбка, а взгляд был обращён на плечо Кирби.</p><p>Мужчина ничего не понимал, но и отвечать не спешил, пока не проследил взглядом за Майклом и не наткнулся на два карих огонька.</p><p>— Попался, Кир! — вскрикнул Коул и спрыгнул с плеча, заставив своего человека гнаться за ним.</p><p>— А ну-ка, остановись, маленький негодяй! — фальшиво разозлился человек, вставая и делай свой большой человеческий шаг. Только вот и у маленьких есть преимущества: они могут запросто покинуть зону досягаемости для больших людей, например, запрятавшись под стол, или увильнув под диван.</p><p>Такая их своеобразная игра развлекла других и после веселого смеха обоих одетых в черное друзей, все остальные начали гоняться друг за другом, будто малые дети. Их совсем не смутила миниатюрная камера в руках Томми, что уже около пяти минут записывала их веселья.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Шли размеренные дни, за ними недели, а за теми и месяца. Менялась погода, менялась одежда, менялось настроение, менялся настрой. Неизменным был лишь уют, который обволакивал каждого, кто уже как два года работает в этой студии. Их ежедневные виды мероприятий для поднятия настроения у самого серьезного Пола, или самые каверзные задания для самого интеллектуального Брента никогда не переставали надоедать.</p><p>Кирби опустился на диван, вытирая выступившую испарину на лбу, и оглядывая стол в поисках своего маленького друга.</p><p>Коул играл в шахматы с Джеем. За ними наблюдал Зейн, что-то нашептывая по очереди то одному, то другому, после чего те обычно хмурились, расслаблялись, хмыкали и делали ход. Так обычно и проходили вечера после работы. И если ранее почти все спешили покинуть студию, чтобы лишь быстрее оказаться дома, то сейчас никто даже не следил за временем.</p><p>У Кирби ушло много месяцев на то, чтобы привыкнуть к этой обстановке. В конце концов, он никогда ранее не оказывался в столь дружной компании, предпочитая одиночные выпивки в дешевом баре, или небольшие корпоративные встречи в круге не более трех человек. Алкоголь не был его хорошим другом, но порой ему хотелось разбавить столь грустную жизненную атмосферу долей веселья. Иногда он соглашался с этой причиной, по которой у него уже в 37 лет все еще не было пары.</p><p>Сейчас же все было иначе. Да, у него и доныне не было пары, до него все еще не дошла любовь, но она ему и не требовалась. По крайней мере, в том виде, в котором ее предпочитали все молодые люди. У него были друзья, нет, братья, которых он искренне любил и уважал, была семья, с которой он, наконец, смог помириться и найти место в собственном родственном круге. У него был прекрасный лучший друг, который, правда и человеком то не был, но все еще существовал, как вполне разумное существо — Коул. Прежде Кирби чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, когда к нему обращалось столь маленькое сотворение, чтобы увидеть которое приходилось чуть ли не сгибаться пополам. Потом еще хуже стало, когда до ушей начал доходить звук голоса этого же сотворения. Оказалось, что эти малыши перенимают голоса своих актеров озвучки, абсолютно точно копируя и манеру, и поведение.</p><p>Разум Кирби был готов взорваться, когда перед началом записи Коула оборвал речь посреди разговора, ободряюще улыбнулся и прыгнул на стену, прямо туда, где висел огромный экран.</p><p>— Crikey… — только и выдохнул Кир, встречаясь с махающим ему из экрана Коулом, что был готов упасть от раздирающего его хохота.</p><p>— Heaps good! — крикнул Коул, точно копируя австралийскую интонацию своего человека. Кир улыбнулся. Будто Коул никогда ранее такого не пробовал делать, и был до ужаса удивлен результатом. Хотя широко распахнутые глаза говорили как раз от этом. — Мы можем многое, Кир. Я знал это, но просто… просто это heaps good!</p><p>Тот завалился на пол, смеясь в лицо Кирби. А потом тот подпрыгнул и побежал вперед, норовя, что ли выскочить обратно, но в итоге лишь полностью заслоняя экран своей улыбкой и заставляя Кирби улыбнуться в ответ.</p><p>— Mate, твои дурости хоть когда-нибудь закончатся? — надменно поучительным тоном упрекнул Кир, на что получал лишь:</p><p>— Не-а, большой человек!</p><p>— Я говорил тебе не называть меня так, — выдохнул он, саркастично оглянувшись на свою фигуру, мол, такой уж и большой! — Сам взгляни, вот. Ешь торты круглосуточно и к чему тогда твои тренировки с Джеем, скажи на милость?</p><p>— А вот не переводи стрелки, человек! — вскочил Коул, скрестив руки на груди. — Мое тело — храм! И торты, между прочим, я уже как год не ем!</p><p>Никого абсолютно не смутило, что всего час назад они вместе ели праздничный торт.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>From good friends and true,</p><p>Брент взял в руки бокал, отсалютовав его проходящему Майклу.</p><p>From old friends and new,</p><p>Майкл бросил в руки недоумевающему Киру небольшой сверток, громко хохотнув и продолжил:</p><p>May good luck go with you,</p><p>Томми похлопал Кира по плечу.</p><p>And happiness too.</p><p>Коул, махая ногами, пропел громче всех.</p><p>Happy Birthday to You</p><p>Пол вынес торт, с сияющими свечами.</p><p>Happy Birthday to You</p><p>Коул поднялся на ноги.</p><p>Happy Birthday Dear Kirby</p><p>Он прыгнул прямо на плечо Кирби, что ловко удержал его.</p><p>Happy! Birthday! To You!</p><p>Студия взорвалась аплодисментами и криками с поздравлениями. На Кирби буквально напали все его друзья, пытаясь первоочерёдно подарить тому подарки и засыпать словами поздравлений. Тот одаривал всех смущенной улыбкой, трепетно принимая каждый из подарков и благодаря каждого невесомым объятием. Может он и выглядел как ошарашенная пятиклашка, на которую набросились мальчишки с губами для мокрых поцелуев и с подарками в розовой обертке, но никаких поцелуев не было (разве что только от Келли и то — в щеку), а розовый цвет был настоящим угольно-черным.</p><p>— А ну-ка, тишина! — вдруг раздался голос Кирби, что звучал, правда, будто откуда-то снизу. Все обернулись на того. Нет, это не Кирби был. Все проследили за устремленным взглядом именинника и наткнулись лишь на черный экран. — Да, да, мы здесь, — прозвучал тот же голос, а спустя пару секунд он прозвучал будто с рупора:</p><p>— Внимание, леди и джентльмены! Представляю вам… Гармонию Кружитцу! Ох, минутку. Так, так, так. У нас замена. Мы приглашаем на нашу сцену…</p><p>Не успел голос договорить, как экран засветился, и взору представилась пустая сцена. Лишь огни со всех сторон освещали ее, бегая со стороны в сторону. А потом. Как гром средь белого дня, заиграла всем знакомая мелодия…</p><p>Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin! And then we jump back, do it again! </p><p>Кружитцу сияло со всех сторон, самыми разными цветами. Оригинальная команда ниндзей явно не ограничилась шестью героями, позвав всех, кто только был. И хоть не все знали Кружитцу, но импровизация движений завораживала. Это был своеобразный танец дружбы, объединивший героев и злодеев, друзей и недругов, родственников и просто встречных горожан.</p><p>Ninja, go! Ninja, go! Come on, come on, and do the Weekend Whip! </p><p>Слова закончилась, но никто не остановил своих движений. Все ребята начали танцевать, кто как может. Кто в парах вышагивал спокойную мелодию, типа вальс, кто в одиночку расхаживал по залу, делая мимолетные движения, кто осмелился станцевать в группе, сделав какой-то заранее изученный трюк. И хоть никакой гармонии в помине и не было, но слаживалось впечатление единого движения, единой цели, единой причины.</p><p>После этого на сцене появилась фраза «Happy Birthday!», построенная из вставших в кучки людей, с небольшим фонарями в руках. Откуда-то со стороны все услышали свист и в один миг — сцену освятили слова поздравления. Фонари разных размеров светили ярким огнем, а потом полетели вверх, после очередного свиста, выстраивая в воздухе большую воздушный шар.</p><p>Все стали в ряд, взявшись за руки и тяжело дыша. А потом пошли пожелания:</p><p>— Ты прекрасен таким, каким ты есть.<br/>
— Счастья тебе в дом. И в нашу студию!<br/>
— И хоть жизнь — не радуга, но у тебя есть мы!<br/>
— А мы всегда поддержим!<br/>
— Да! А еще: никогда не сдавайся.<br/>
— Мы же ниндзя… мы не можем сдаваться.<br/>
— Зейн, он же не ниндзя.<br/>
— А ну, цыть. Он знает, кто он такой.<br/>
— Он не ниндзя.<br/>
— Ты это! Не болей главное.</p><p>Кто-то кого-то толкнул, от чего ровный ряд чуть пошатнулся, а пары рук распались, но те не растерялись, а подняли взгляд на Кирби, некоторые чуть вышли вперед, кланяясь.</p><p>Коул подал жест замолчать и вышел вперед сам:</p><p>— Кир, мы прошли немалый путь. Мы познали друг друга в том свете, в котором требовалось. Мы менялись, и возвращались назад к ошибкам. Но потом снова подымались и шли вперед, — Коул перевел дыхание, улыбнулся. — Я дорожу проведенным с тобой временем. Ты — самый дорогой мне человек, хоть мы и жутко разные… Но это не так важно, ведь мы — братья. А братья часто бывают разными.</p><p>Где-то в глубине хмыкнул старческий голос. Недолго думая, можно было понять, кто это был.<br/>
А Коул продолжил:</p><p>— На самом деле, ты — ниндзя, — он грозно взглянув на ниндройда, от чего тот слегка порозовел (смущенный дроид?) — Особенный ниндзя. Ты — часть нашей команды, а твой вклад в историю нашего мира неоценим. И пусть твой путь будет еще более интересным и необычным! С Днем Рождения!</p><p>Потом снова были аплодисменты. Снова поздравления. А Коул продолжал смотреть на своего человека. Он готов был поклясться своей стихией, что заметил в уголках глаз Кирби слезы радости.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Шли года. Было бы ошибкой сказать, что ничего не менялось. Напротив. Коул рос вместе со своими друзьями. Большие люди старели, как утверждали они сами, после чего обычно шли гневные высказывания от их маленьких ребят.</p><p>Спокойная атмосфера, хоть порой и с ссорами и с недопониманием. Словесные драки бывали редкостью, но это не означало, что их покой был вечным. Иногда Брент очень даже желал закинуть и Томми, и Хейджманов камнями (особенно после смерти Зейна, ведь тогда белый ниндзя начал существовать отдельно от других, хоть и лишь на время); несправедливости по отношению к другим членам банды и предпочтения над Ллойдом. Потом пришли предложения о сезоне с главной ролью в лице Коула, на что тот, мирно поедающий какую-то сладость, лишь фыркнул и самоуверенно ответил, что его и так любят.</p><p>Потом, конечно же, между самым горячим Каем и самым серьезным Коулом распалилась драка чуть ли не на стихиях, из-за того, кто из них все же более популярен. Потом, правда, их конфликт превратился в откровенный флирт, начатый, что странно, Коулом, и продолжалась беседа уже с высказываниями друг другу громких комплиментов.</p><p>Изменить нельзя было и дружеские беседы, после работы. Тогда Коул ложился на живот, подпирая голову руками, и, дергая ногами, увлеченно слушал голос своего человека. Тот же сидел в кресле, держал в руке чашку с напитком, наверняка кофе, и рассказывал истории. Абсолютно разные и не связанные между собой истории. Может, и не самые интересные и захватывающие, но зато настоящие. Кирби нравилось видеть эти искрящие глаза напротив, в такие моменты его переставало волновать все вокруг, он просто с головой окунался в сюжет своей жизни, порой откапывая довольно интересные моменты, такие как урок завязывания краватки от Майкла (тогда Коул целый день проспал), или совместный поход в бар (когда Коула решили оставить, чтобы не показывать на глаза другим людям), а еще путешествия и долгие дороги, то с одним Брентом, то с Келли и Майклом, а то и со всеми сразу.</p><p>Много историй было и совместных. Тогда они вдвоем ныряли в воспоминания, и, перебивая друг друга, снова пересказывали истории. Они не замечали, как шло время, не оглядывались, когда выходил последний Томми, и не обращали внимания на мрак за окном. Они были вместе, и это было их счастьем.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Грянули изменения. На дворе был 2017 год, когда Томми заявил о «великом событии». Они планировали фильм.</p><p>На самом-то деле, такая идея появилась чуть ли не с самого начала мультсериала, но тогда сценаристы не были уверены в том, каков успех будет у данного проекта. Тогда же, когда вершина славы достигла пика, они и решили задуматься о том, чтобы осветить шоу на больших экранах. Только вот осуществить идею получилось лишь в 2017.</p><p>Коул негодовал.<br/>
— Кто этот… такой странный, напыщенно музыкальный и прекрасный в свое же время, молодой человек? Что с его волосами, черт возьми? Это что, лицо? Новое?!</p><p>Коул подпрыгнул и чуть не ударился головой об стену. Кирби опустил газету и посмотрел на того.</p><p>— Ну, да. А что? Надо же меняться, — пожал плечами Кир.</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе это нравится?</p><p>— А почему бы и нет? — Кир опустил газету с интересом глядя на того. — В конце концов, должны же изменения хоть когда-то приходить.</p><p>— Но… Но… Это! Это странно!</p><p>— Тебе не нравится твой собственный двойник только слегка из другой вселенной? — тот изогнул бровь. — Это все ещё Коул. Может, с другой внешностью, может немного с другим характером…</p><p>— Другим характером? Я — это я. Я — не изменим!</p><p>— Коул, — Кирби нахмурил брови. Ему не нравилось, когда его собственный голос начинал возмущаться. Кирби умел держать свои эмоции под контролем, но Коул этим похвастаться мог не всегда. — Ты даже его не видел, а уже начинаешь что-то говорить. Так что прошу тебя, не начинай, пожалуйста.</p><p>Кирби потёр виски и удобнее уселся на диване. Он даже не заметил откровенно обеспокоенный взгляд своей души.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>~ Руки привычно начали трястись. Экстази, ЛСД, опиаты, метадон… Или даже банальная марихуана… Антидепрессанты…</p><p>Он нуждался в хоть чем-то. Хоть в одном грамме, хоть в одной пилюле. Но он должен терпеть, он должен попробовать. Он должен победить…</p><p>Должен! … Должен… должен… долж… Он закрывает лицо руками, зарывается ладонью в волосы, сжимает их и впивается ногтями в кожу. Должен. Дрожь с рук переходит на все тело, и он начинает трястись всем телом, прям как человек в эпилептическом приступе. Тело просит поживы в виде очередного порошка, разум подсказывает бороться и терпеть, сердце не хочет и не просит больше ничего — оно просто тихо жаждет покоя. Рука машинально тянется в карман джинсов, но вовремя останавливается, заходясь в очередном приступе дрожи. Ладони вспотели, от чего он лишь сильнее сжимает в кулаке клок собственных волос. Ему уже откровенно больно, но лучше так, чем потом страдать после лишь маленькой дозы эйфории.</p><p>Ему надоело терпеть, ему хочется свободы, но он сам виновен, он привязался к дури, а эта штука отпускает с огромным трудом. Ему страшно, и страшно от самого себя. От своей зависимости, от своего тела, что снова просит дозу, от разума, что переходит на физическую сторону и тоже просит положить в рот хоть кусочек. И он подчиняется. И исчезает из этого адского мира. ~</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Во имя моей стихии, что это?!</p><p>На экране появились титры, и танцующие в пижамах ниндзя, наряду с самим Гармадоном. На лице Коула был шок. И не зная хорошо Коула, можно было бы хорошенько озадачиться таким выражением.</p><p>— Ну и? А я что говорил?</p><p>— Это — не я!</p><p>— Он крут.</p><p>— Это абсолютно и совершенно не я!</p><p>— Коул…</p><p>— Нет, ну чёрт, они даже не раскрыли мой характер, они не показали мой статус, они лишь сделали из меня какого-то… диджея!</p><p>— Тебе не нравится быть в роли диджея?</p><p>— Мне не нравится быть таким… Одержимым!</p><p>— Ох, mate, клянусь, ты отойдешь и привыкнешь.</p><p>Они говорили друг другу что-то еще, Коул нервно расхаживал взад-вперед, наводя примеры несправедливости, коря свою судьбу. Но Кирби не запоминал слов, а лишь неуверенно отвечал на реплики. Ему жутко болела голова.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>~ Внутренние демоны раздирают его. Он не может сосредоточиться ни на речи, ни на экране, что весело мерцает очередными кадрами. Руки начинают непроизвольно трястись, и он прячет их в карманы, оставляя мокрую от вспотевших пальцев бумагу в покое. Никто ничего не замечает. Все же, на дворе зима, а в студии еще не поставили обогреватель. Все наверняка думают, что Кирби слегка замерз, вот и запрятал руки в карманы. Но это была иллюзия. Иллюзия, которой собственно и добивался Кирби.</p><p>В кармане он сжимает в кулаке небольшую упаковку очередного антидепрессанта, который он не успел ввести в свой организм перед работой. Еще совсем немного и он сможет принять его. Остается ждать всего немного… Всего чуть-чуть… ~</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Недовольное выражение. Готовое или расплакаться, или разразиться гневом, как в давние времена это делал Зевс. Совершенно новая прическа. Цвет тот же, что и был — черный. Но это совсем не то, что увидел народ в кинотеатрах. Завязанных волос не было. Новое кимоно. Красивое, кстати. И леговские руки, сжатые до грани.</p><p>— Это невыносимо! — крик, похожий на писк. Кирби невольно вспомнил первую их встречу, когда услышал такой же звук.</p><p>— Ну не так уж и все плохо, Коул…</p><p>— Да, соглашусь, это не плохо, это ужасно!</p><p>Он снова ходит взад-назад, сцепив руки в замок за спиной. Что-то бормочет. Размахивает руками. Наверняка проклинает всё и вся. А потом слышен смех.</p><p>— Не, ну, Кир, это не смешно!</p><p>Тот точно готов расплакаться. Или разнести студию к черту своей стихией. Это он, кстати, может. Киру хочется успокоить этого малыша, ведь все и правда не так ужасно. Ну, подумаешь, проснулся утром и вот на тебе получай — ты совсем не тот, кем был, когда ложился спать. Но новый прикид — отпад! Может, Кир воспринял все не так серьезно лишь из-за того, что заранее знал о данном изменении? Может, он сохраняет спокойствие только потому, что сам всего недавно пережил похожий взрыв недовольства? Да, так и было. Но как помочь Коулу? Голову осеняет коварная, но вполне реальная идея:</p><p>— Тебе дать почитать сценарий?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>~ Он понял, что настоящие беды начались вовсе недавно. Он начал замечать за собой эту нездоровую зависимость ещё в 2015 году, но тогда это были просто методы против частых стрессов и усталости. Это было, однако, и совсем не то, что было раньше, пара лет до его работы в этой студии, — постоянные ломки, жажды и неконтролируемые приступы эмоций. Сейчас, казалось, что то, что уже ушло начало вдруг возвращаться. Ему каждый раз требовалось тянуться к карману, доставать порцию удовольствия и медленно погружаться в беззаботный мирок, не заботясь -ни-о-чем-. ~</p><p>Конечно, он дал ему почитать сценарий. Исподтишка. Чтобы и Томми не заметил, и другие не проговорились. Строчкой дальше, страничкой после, и выражение Коула начало меняться.</p><p>— Ладно. Ты прав. Это даже… круто? Что ли…</p><p>Неуверенно подал он голос, пряча бумаги подальше.</p><p>— Нет, ну, заставить меня не есть торты целый год — это конечно надо придумать, — покачал головой тот. — Но с Мастером они дают! Это же надо! Коул-младший! Ха-ха, внебрачное дитя? И от кого, спрашивается?</p><p>— Нет, я знаю, есть там какая-то Селиель, — он отмахнулся, как от мухи. — Как думаешь, у меня появится когда-то пара?</p><p>Внезапно выпаленые слова, обращенные наконец не пустому пространству, а ему — Кирби, были однако странными и вводили в раздумья. Да, и кто его за язык тянул? Но Кир ответил:</p><p>— Томми говорил, что есть идея… — он повел глазами по кругу. — Но я ничего толком не знаю. Твое время еще придет, mate, на счет этого не переживай.</p><p>Он улыбнулся и получил в ответ лишь тихое «Спасибо», и какое-никакое, но объятие.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>С недовольством встретили новый сюжет и все остальные ребята. Их пришло уговаривать намного дольше, в то время как Коул спокойно поедал очередной торт. Он под нос смеялся, от сильных всплесков писклявого голоса Джея, от криков недовольства Кая, и от успокающего голоса Томми. Коул любил Томми за это. Тот всегда умел умерить чужой пыл, воспринимая его с железным спокойствием. Это впечатляло. Кирби, скрестив руки, глядел на всю эту картину с таким же спокойствием. Он абсолютно также безэмоционально и как-то безразлично успокаивал уже своих приятелей-больших-людей. Коул принимал самое нейтральное, но вполне самое выгодное положение. Потом рядом к нему плюхнулся Джей.</p><p>— Нет, ну, вот как ты можешь так спокойно продолжать есть торт?!</p><p>— Ртом, наверное.</p><p>— Я не об этом! — вспылил тот, расставив руки.</p><p>— Ну, а что? Мне нельзя будет есть торты на протяжении огромного периода времени, так что пользуюсь моментом, да и только.</p><p>Джей в ответ только абсолютно неожиданно забрал у Коула торт и сам начал гневно его поедать, смотря безразлично на стену напротив.</p><p>— Ей! — крикнул Коул, когда, наконец, пришел в себя после неожиданной потери. — Отдай! Торты есть нельзя будет мне, а не тебе!</p><p>— Дай мне заесть горе, Коул, — только выдохнув грустно тот, заставив черного ниндзя пару раз моргнуть и тихо усесться обратно. Да ну. Самый позитивный из них настолько приуныл? Самый часто смеющийся хочет заесть горе? А что же с другими тогда происходит?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>~ Плохи дела. Коул начал замечать неладное. Кирби расхаживает взад-вперед, размышляя, что ему делать теперь. Конечно, он часто встречался взглядом с этими карими глазами, которые выражали откровенное беспокойство. Он понимал, что долго его тайна секретом оставаться не будет. И хоть он пообещал Коулу рассказывать о своих терзаниях, но это была не та ситуация. Рука тянется к сумке, таблетки он ещё не доставал. Он залазит рукой, в поисках заветной коробочки и, обхватив ее, вытаскивает руку. В тот же миг тишину нарушает голос:</p><p>— Кир, — а затем показывается маленькая макушка. — Зачем?</p><p>Вопрос повисает в воздухе. Где-то далеко начинает слишком громко жужжать вентилятор. А Кирби так и стоит в полусогнутом состоянии с коробочкой в руке. Коул так и продолжает вглядываться в глаза своего человека.</p><p>Очнувшись, Кирби немедленно прячет руку за спиной.</p><p>— Я видел. Я уже давно все знаю, Кир, — зелено-серые глаза расширяются, а рот открывается, в попытке сказать что-то в ответ. Его перебивают: — Это останется в секрете, — Коул подходит к мужчине, опираясь на ножку стола. — Тебе пора бы давно понять, что я умею держать рот закрытым.</p><p>Он скрещивает руки на груди, смотря на человека. Его поднимают и ставят на стол, чтобы разница в росте не была такой большой.</p><p>— Кирби, — когда Коул начинает называть его полным именем, это должно означать, что разговор обещал быть очень серьезным. А серьезные разговоры Коул вести умел. — У меня только один вопрос, — Коул окидывает взглядом фигуру Кирби и выдыхает: — зачем?</p><p>— Ты не поймёшь, — отвечают ему с таким же вздохом. Кирби прячет коробочку в карман джинсов.</p><p>— Может, я и не знаю всех правил вашего мира, все же он от нашего отличается, но, поверь, я знаю о жизненных проблемах, — Он вскидывает голову, смело смотря на своего человека и пытаясь рассмотреть правду в глазах. После маленький человек вздыхает и садится на стол:</p><p>— Знаешь, с Ллойдом происходило похожее. Он, бедняга, стал вести себя странно после Харуми и воскрешенного Гармадона. Мы понимали, что он пережил многое, поэтому не спрашивали и не навязывались. Он улыбался, как всегда, смеялся, тренировался, распоряжался, — Коул улыбнулся, поддавшись воспоминаниям. — А потом он уходил в свою комнату, долго сидел там и просил не тревожить. Мы не заходили: исполняли единственную просьбу нашего меньшего братца… Так было, пока Кай не поймал его как раз тогда, когда он принимал это, — Коул кивнул на Кирби. Коул поднял взгляд, видя, что человек внимательно слушает, слегка опустив голову. А Коул продолжил:</p><p>— Кай не начал читать морали, не рассказал мастеру даже. Он просто сказал, что у того есть мы и, что он может всегда с нами говорить. Спустя пару недель ничего не менялось. А потом Ллойд внезапно подошел к нам и попросил на разговор. Тогда он впервые выговорился. Он сказал потом еще, что после этого ему стало намного проще, знаешь, будто камень с души спал. Он также рассказывал, что какое-то время продолжал принимать эту штуку, мол, чтобы снять лишь поверхностный стресс. Месяц-два, и он перестал принимать это совсем, — Коул вздохнул, потерев затекшую руку. — Я не заставляю тебя говорить об этом им, я просто говорю, что будешь таить боль — ничего не добьёшься.</p><p>Финальная нота. Искренний взгляд. Взгляд того, кто беспокоится, того, кто любит. В груди что-то больно начинает тянуть, ныть, в горле стоит ком, а потом неожиданно проталкивается дальше, прорывая себе путь острыми концами. Сердце заводится в быстром танце, норовя разорвать ребра, легкие, плоть. И вырваться, спастись. Покинуть тело, что так не хочет иметь счастья…</p><p>— Если бы все было так просто, — вырываются, наконец, слова, разрывая комок в горле, укрепляя надорванную кожу, успокаивая сердце… — Если бы рассказанное тобой совпадало с тем, что у меня, может, я бы послушался. У меня не разбито сердце. И мне не приходилось никого терять. И уж тем более встречаться со взглядом воскресшего отца. Я не достоин…<br/>
Он закрывает лицо руками и с глухим звуком падает на стул. Ком возвращается. Он дерет горло, не позволяя открыть рот и вымолвить хоть слово.</p><p>— Я не достоин твоей заботы, не достоин их…</p><p>— Ты говоришь неправду. Ты умный, хороший и очень крутой друг! Я не знаю, что толкнуло тебя на такую мысль, но у тебя по-прежнему есть мы. Я знаю, каково это, Кир, знаю, каково это чувствовать себя ничтожным, каково это понимать, что ты никому не нужен. Это… это больно, — Коул сглотнул. И не Кирби гадать, каково себя в этот миг чувствует его маленький друг. — Но ты не можешь просто брать это и избавляться от проблем путем…</p><p>Каким? Удовольствием? Кайфом? Эйфорией? Лживым счастьем? Или покоем? Или может фальшивой теплотой?</p><p>— Ты лжешь сам себе. Ты не лжешь нам, в первую очередь ты обманываешь себя, Кир. Что ты делаешь? Куришь, вдыхаешь, глотаешь? Вкалываешь? — Коул покачал головой и встал, будто отталкивая от себя все это. — Не важно. Ты — лжешь. Открыто, неприкрыто лжешь.</p><p>А что мне остается делать? Продолжать морально умирать? Начать резать вены? Посидеть в баре с бутылкой в руке? Разбить что-то об стенку? Что? Что мне делать?!</p><p>— Попробуй жить, Кир. Как бы банально это не звучало.</p><p>Жить? Ха ха, жить? В этом мире идиотов, что так ничтожно тратят свои дни, в мире ненормальных, что ценят глупости и сантименты? В мире романтиков, что видят лишь розовый? Или в мире злобы, что разрушает нас всех, наш мир, наши семьи, наши сердца? Зачем жить среди глупых, которые так запросто идут навстречу злу? Которые верят всему, что им скажут? Жить?</p><p>Хаха, жить… ~</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Можно ли было сказать, что что-то после этого изменилось? Наверное. Кирби начал улыбаться. Искренне, Коул видел это. Тот даже перестал принимать эти вещества, Коул незаметно подглядывал. Тот начал говорить. Нет, вовсе не то чтобы Кирби раньше молчал. Тот начал говорить о проблемах. О том, о чем ему требовалось поговорить. Он ходил в серой футболке с надписью this too shall pass** и маленькой картинкой в виде затемненного солнца в углу. Совсем не то, чтобы одежда значила многое, говорила больше чем требуется или имела какой-то скрытый смысл, но это явно говорило об изменениях, учитывая, что раньше на Кирби можно было увидеть только натурально черного цвета футболку без надписей и даже мельчайших рисунков. Может, Кирби все еще не блистал позитивом, как, например, Майкл, который носил красное, синее, зеленое и желтое, порой и одновременно, но он и не был тем хмурым Кирби, который смеялся довольно редко.</p><p>Они обычно сидели на диванчике, возбужденно развивая очередную тему, что-то типа спорта, новостей о политике и состоянии мира, в то время, как их маленькие друзья затевали игру на столе (обычно это были настольные игры: любимые шахматы Зейна, или карточный дурак Кая), порой они покидали больших людей и переходили в свой мир, оставляя зору лишь неяркую картинку, так как тогда требовалось бы еще больше энергии, а учитывая, что на дворе была ранняя весна, и обогреватель все еще работал, ее употреблялось и так достаточно.</p><p>Чаще начали происходить и мероприятия в виде совместных походов в клубы, или недолгих поездок в соседние города. Тогда, правда, маленькие люди оставались либо в студии, либо имели возможность рассмотреть местность всего на несколько мгновений, и то с лишь немного приоткрытой сумкой. Такие поездки не особо нравились Коулу, с его то морской болезнью. Мало того, что им приходилось сидеть минимум по часу в закрытом рюкзаке, где был слышен запах сильного мужского дезодоранта, или порой еще менее приятный — от чьих-то грязных носков (в этом обвинялся Коул и только он, в то время как сам парень стирал одежду ежедневно); им еще и приходилось мириться с трясущимся во все стороны «средством передвижения», что бывало, подпрыгивал, падал и катался по всему салону человеческой машины. Заработав парочку гематом, сильное головокружение и дикий голод, ребята не хотели обычно ничего, как попасть обратно в любимую студию, а еще лучше прогуляться по собственному лесу в своем мире.</p><p>Ясное дело, от последующих поездок ниндзя обычно бурно отказывались, утверждая, что уже лучше неделю пробыть во время шторма на Даре, чем провести хоть час в «летающем портфеле». Кирби во время этих слов тихо смеялся в кулак, и не продолжал уговаривать Мастера Земли, а наоборот поддерживая такую идею. Коул негодовал. А потом громко смеялся.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда пришло время прощаться с Хейджманами, на лицах всех ребят — и малых и больших — играли грустные гримасы: отпускать таких клёвых братьев не хотелось никому. Ну и пусть между ними были ссоры, и не раз, но они были больше наигранными и детскими, нежели настоящими и серьезными.</p><p>Когда пришло время встречать новую компанию — WildBrain. DHX Media по совместительству — на лицах всех ребят — опять-таки, и больших и малых — играли уже гримасы настороженности, неуверенности и доли счастья, что хоть там что, но Ниндзяго существовать продолжит.</p><p>Когда пришло время встречать новые сезоны, виду открылись гримасы удивления и неверия. Лучшие сезоны, лучшие битвы, лучшие эффекты, но все те же герои — так комментировал тогда Кирби, потирая ладонью редкую бородку. Коул тогда так рассмеялся, что чуть не свалился со стола. А после этого исполнил, к еще большему шоку всех, победный танец в честь появления лучшего из лучших — его собственного сезона.</p><p>Когда пришлось встречать еще более новые сезоны, на лицах играла радость. Не за горами была годовщина любимого проекта, а глаза Кирби искрили, не хуже чем на солнце сияют драгоценные камни. Только здесь, в родной студии, во втором доме, он ощущал такую радость. Он улыбался очень широко. И очень искренне. Прижимая к груди руку, в попытках сдержать стремящееся вырваться сердце. Которое вырваться все-таки смогло.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Он смотрел на красивую луну, что сияла, ярче, чем обычно. Где-то позади свет распространяла открытая форточка, за которой находился его дом. Дом, в котором жили свои тайны. Вечерний ветер, будто боясь сдуть, легко повеял воздухом прямо в лицо, подняв темные кудри, и заставив немного съежиться. По телу прошлась дрожь. Но вовсе не от холода, что, кстати, начинал подкрадываться к пяткам, нет, не от него. Непонятная радость разгоняла этот холод, и он испуганно отодвигался от очередной жертвы дальше. Теплое сияние грело душу изнутри, а теплота абсолютно не хотела обращать внимания на приближавшуюся ночь или тьму.</p><p>Тепло игнорировало горе, оно согревало тело, как большой плед согревает тебя, когда сидишь у камина. Как большая кружка теплого какао, что может обжечь горло, но одновременно поселить маленького светящегося жучка у тебя в животе. А горе смотрело где-то с угла, сгорбившись там, как старая бабка, и не стремясь подойти к такому яркому источнику позитива. Только вот этот позитив, как и любой костер, как любая свеча, как любая лампочка, имеет свойство сгорать.</p><p>Темная, как ночь без звезд, тень встала позади него. По телу пробежался предупреждающий табун колючих муравьев. Костер перед ногами погас, оставив лишь тлеющие куски дерева и запах дыма. В душе резко стало холодно. Плед мягко упал на землю, перестав греть. Он пытался нашарить его руками у себя на плечах, но не нашел ничего, кроме холодной кожи. Тень хищно улыбнулась, и полетела, как стрела, вправо. Он выдохнул, оставив в воздухе пар, и обернулся. Карие глаза наткнулись на тень. Та, своими жутко черными глазами смотрела в ответ, не пытаясь ни подойти, ни отойти.</p><p>Он посмотрел через плечо на дом. Точнее, на место, где тот раньше находился. Там было пусто. Ни следа здания, ни куска дерева, ни одного лоскутка, ни одной головешки. Он не сгорел. Он не развалился. Его не снесли. Он просто исчез. Бесследно. Безвозвратно. Как и тепло в его душе.</p><p>А тень, будто проснувшись, начала приближаться. И чем быстрее уменьшалось расстояние между ними, тем холоднее становилось. Он начал пятиться. Нашаривая позади себя землю, наступая на сучки, листья, вляпываясь в то ли лужу, то ли болото. А она все шла, и шла, приближаясь, скалясь все сильнее, поднимая свои руки-ветки все выше, оказываясь все ближе… А в его глазах появлялся ужас, сердце колотилось, гоняя по телу кровь с бешеной скоростью, вот-вот вырвется, разорвет грудь. Ноги путались в мусоре под ногами, путались в друг друге и падали.</p><p>Сердце ушло в пятки, когда он понял, что валяется спиной на земле, когда сзади он почувствовал стену, когда встретился взглядом с двумя шарами поглощающей в себя бездны. Тень была всего в восьми дюймах от его лица. Он больше не мог думать. Его захватила паника, ребра рвались под напором, когда тонкая рука тени, коснулась места, где у людей должно быть сердце. Он поднял дрожащую ладонь, пытаясь оттолкнуть тень, но та лишь рванулась вперед, влетая в его тело. Он охнул, почувствовав чужого и…</p><p>Коул проснулся. Руки тряслись, по щекам что-то стекало, будто он только помыл голову, сердце стучало, как после пробежки, а в душе покоился страх, скребясь изнутри. Он зарылся пятерней в волосы, оттягивая их и пытаясь привести дыхание в норму.</p><p>«Ну и приснится же…», — хотелось сказать ему, но изо рта вышел лишь воздух.<br/>
Он замер. Среди тишины слышались лишь сопение его собратьев, стук собственного сердца и капающая с незакрытого крана вода. Он попытался сказать что-то еще. И закричал, выталкивая из себя лишь глухой звук и надрывный кашель.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Он смотрел в некуда абсолютно ничего не выражающим взглядом. Уже было слишком поздно. Он никогда не опаздывал. Они никогда не опаздывали. Паника начала снова накрывать его с головой. Он зарылся ладонью в волосы, чтобы успокоиться. Помогло не особо.</p><p>Когда утром его захватила истерика и откровенное непонимание ситуации, он испугался. Его не волновало, который сейчас час, не волновало то, что его друзья уже давно встали и порой оглядывались на него. Пока Кай не окликнул его:</p><p>— Ей, дружище. Что-то не так? Ты какой-то сам не свой сегодня.</p><p>Коул лишь повернул голову к тому и мотнул головой. Кай сглотнул.</p><p>— Тебе что-то болит? Давай я скажу мастеру, — Кай показал на дверь, намекая, что сейчас пойдет за учителем. — Ты же знаешь, у него есть чаи на все случаи жизни.</p><p>Коул тихо хмыкнул и снова помотал головой.</p><p>— А что тогда? — Кай был удивлен. Такой крепыш, как Коул, просто так таким не бывает. А потом к огоньку внезапно пришло озарение: — Неужели тебе приснился вещий сон, как Зейну?</p><p>Кай прижал руку ко рту, показав наделанное удивление. Коул снова мотнул головой.</p><p> — Ну, нет, скажи хоть что-то, а! — распатланная прическа дернулась, как и ее хозяин, от негодования. Увидев слабую улыбку, Кай напыщенно надул губу. — Не зли меня, парень.</p><p>Круг мотнул головой. А Кай подпрыгнул.</p><p>— Я серьезно, ты же не Джей, это уже и правда не смешно!</p><p>Коул лишь указал пальцем на тумбу, где обычно лежали свитки и пара пер для письма. Сейчас там покоились современные шариковые ручки. Кай пару раз моргнул. И снова повернулся к Коулу. У него что, горло болит?</p><p>Кай исполнил безмолвную просьбу парня, и подал предметы. Спустя пару минут, на бумаге появилась одинокая надпись:</p><p>«У меня пропал голос», а потом постепенно, через время, Коул начало выводить слова в предложения, рассказывая письменно, что ему приснился кошмар и после этого он не в состоянии заговорить. Кай не выглядел обеспокоенным, и это порядком раздражало Коула. Тот казался несчастным и… Испуганным? Улыбка спала с лица Кая, и он положил руку на плечо Коулу.</p><p>— Коул, все будет в порядке. Придут наши ребята и разберемся. Вернётся к тебе голос, ты главное не унывай, крепыш.</p><p>Ободряющая улыбка запалила в душе Коула маленькую свечу. Только вот в компании кого, Коул снова сможет говорить?</p><p>Когда он услышал характерный для здания скрип двери, то сразу вскочил. За дверями слышались шаги и привычное шарудение. Но никаких голосов, лишь обычные и обыденные шорохи, звуки ключа, который вставляют в замочную скважину, и топот подходящего. Дверь распахивается. Спереди, как всегда, Томми. Но что-то было точно не так. Тот вздыхает, снимает свою вечную федору, слегка нагнувшись, ложит ее на тумбочку. Медленно снимает пальто. И поворачивается к нему. Глаза слегка расширяются. И Коул хорошо может разглядеть в этих глазах боль. Но на чужом лице появляется слабая улыбка.</p><p>— Привет, Коул. Прости что так поздно. У нас была небольшая… Непредвиденная ситуация, — Томми сглатывает и слегка потирает шею. — Ребята скоро подойдут. Они… Решили посидеть в кафе.</p><p>Кажется, Томми очень не хочет говорить об этом. Он неловко размахивает руками. И отворачивается. Что-то перебирает. Будто что-то ищет.</p><p>А Коул молчит.</p><p> </p><p>Вскоре все же пришли ребята. Тихо. Без разговоров. Они так же спокойно разделись, оставив вещи на вешалке. Поприветствовали Коула, даже не заметив стеклянный взгляд черного ниндзя и механичный кивок.</p><p>Среди них не было Кирби. И от странной мысли в груди нещадно заныло.</p><p>— Что-то ты сегодня какой-то молчаливый, Коул, — подался голос Джея. А нет, Майкла.</p><p>Томми тут же поднял голову от каких-то бумаг и угрожающе прошептал:<br/>
— Майк…</p><p>— Ох, Боже, прости, — засуетился тот в ответ, закусил губу, кивнул. А потом вернулся к своим делам.</p><p>Коул продолжал смотреть. Теперь уже на Томми. Он пытался найти подсказку в глазах большого друга, какую-то лазейку на происходящее. Коул снова открыл рот в попытке вымолвить такой нужный сейчас вопрос: «Где Кирби?». Но изо рта не вырвалось ровным счётом ничего. Лишь на глазах почему-то выступили слезы. Когда он поднял взгляд, то понял, что все на него смотрят, будто чего-то ожидая. Лишь Томми смог проговорить тихо, очень осторожно, боясь спугнуть:</p><p>— Коул, я должен сказать, — Томми выдохнул. — Ты имеешь право знать, — снова недолгое молчание. Томми скрестил руки в замок и медленно проговорил: — Его больше нет. Он погиб.</p><p>Его. Больше. Нет. </p><p> </p><p>В тот день Коул впервые заплакал. Он продолжал плакать на плече Джея, что неловко поглажил брата по оружию по голове, в объятиях Кая, что шептал какую-то белеберду на ухо, под ободряющую руку Зейна на спине и его взгляд чувственного дроида, под сочувствующие зеленые огоньки Ллойда, под подбадривающие слова Нии. Он продолжал плакать, смотря в затуманенные от слез глаза больших людей. Он продолжал плакать, когда снова не нашел среди них своего человека. Он продолжал плакать, когда очнулся Томми и взял его на руки. Слезы внезапно закончились, когда тот достал с кармана рисунок. А потом как Винсент показал небольшой фонарь. А Брент показал головой на выход.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Они оказались на улице. Коул сидел на плече Томми, держась за его воротник и безразлично глядя на подступающую тьму впереди них. Слезы, наконец, оставили его глаза в покое, но теперь вместо боли он ощущал лишь пустоту. Будто кто-то взял и просверлил в его сердце и душе огромную дыру. Ему было все равно, что, наконец, он оказался на свежем воздухе этого мира. Так, как он этого хотел всегда. Так, как когда-то ему обещал Кирби.</p><p>Его ноги внезапно коснулись земли. Он никогда ранее не чувствовал под ногами такой материи. В его мире, земля была жесткой, как камень, но податливой, как пластилин одновременно. Он всегда хотел почувствовать какова стихия в человеческом мире. И Кирби обещал показать ему и ее. Тот рассказывал, что земля — особое пространство здесь. Что земля — это некая стихия крепкого и очень сильного существа. Существа, которого никто никогда не видел, но которого каждый чувствовал, ступая на эту стихию.</p><p>Коул аккуратно провел рукой по гладкой поверхности. Его рука зацепилась за пару камешков, но уверенно пошла дальше. Коул начал шагать, не замечая перед собой крупного камня. Только когда его рука коснулась холодного гранита, он слегка отпрянул и поднял взгляд. Для человека этот камень был не более чем до колен высотой. Но для Коула это стало лишь вызовом.</p><p>Он, никому ничего не сказав, вцепился в свою стихию и полез вверх. Давно он не лазил по горам. Давно не смотрел на чудный пейзаж сверху вниз. Давно даже не мечтал об этом. А сейчас внезапно захотел. Потому что как-то Кирби сказал ему, что покажет природу, покажет и свою родную страну. Поэтому он сейчас и лезет. Чтобы сделать то, чего не успел сделать его человек. За Кирби.</p><p>Верхушка была гладкой, и он удобно сел на камень. Дыхание слегка сбилось от быстрого темпа, но он не обращал на это внимания. Справа что-то появилось и он, повернув голову, встретился взглядом с Томми. Было странно вот так находиться с большим человеком на одном уровне. Наверное, это из-за камня. Но нет. Опустив голову, он обратил внимание на то, что тот сидит на коленях. Ради него. Чтобы быть на одном уровне. И не только сам Томми. Коул увидел всех остальных: и Брента, и Винсента, и Сэма, и Майкла, и Келли…</p><p>Томми взял в руки фонарь и показал Коулу.</p><p>«Мы сделаем это?» — хотел спросить Коул, но изо рта снова вырвался лишь воздух. Он вздохнул, но наверняка Томми правильно трактовал себе несказанное, потому что ответил просто:</p><p>— Да, — а потом добавил, немного подумав: — Коул, эта честь представиться тебе.</p><p>Тот был в недоумении. Как он, такой маленький, сможет поднять и выпустить такой большой фонарь? Вот и он не знал как.<br/>
Но Томми, ничего не сказав, поставил фонарь на землю и достал зажигалку. Пара манипуляций — и фонарь мог похвастаться ярким оранжевым светом, который мало того искрил знакомым изображением с самим Коулом. Рисунок, сделанный умелой рукой Томми, который был подарен парню с его человеком на один из дней Ушедших. Поперек горла стал ком из-за воспоминаний, но парень сглотнул его, пытаясь не поддаваться.</p><p>Коул поднялся на ноги. Кинул взглядом на темное небо, где лишь поодиночке сияли звёзды. Вздохнул и сжал кулаки. И начал говорить:</p><p>— Хоть может ты никогда не был полноценной частью нашего мира, но ты всегда будешь… останешься для него великим героем, что внес часть себя в его развитие. Ты подарил многим радость. Для кого-то ты был верным другом и профессиональным сотрудником, для кого-то — настоящим братом, для кого-то — просто человеком, озвучившим любимого героя, а для кого-то — частью души, — Коул вытер локтем невольно подступившие слезы. — Кто-то был знаком с тобой чуть ли не с рождения, кто-то знал тебя всего 10 лет, а кто-то не знал вообще…</p><p>Слезы вырвались наружу, прорвали защиту в виде серьезного выражения, и текли по щекам, обжигая кожу. Коул не останавливал их. В этом не было необходимости. Кирби достоин раскрытия слабости.</p><p>— Мы будем помнить твои свершения. Будем помнить твой вклад. В этот мир, вселенную, в нас — его героев, — Коул обернулся к людям, что сидели рядом. — Это было невероятное приключение, Кирби Морроу. Мы сохраним в наших сердцах память о нем, и о тебе — как о его герое. И мы не забудем.</p><p>Ни одно слово не коснулось воздуха. Ни одно слово не смогло прорваться и пересечь черту чужого мира. Но все окружающие услышали его слова. Никому не требовалось напрягать слух чтобы их расслышать. Они исходили из сердца.</p><p>В небо полетел фонарь. Он горел долго, горел ярким пламенем, и никакой ветер не сдувал память о погибшем. Фонарь летел вверх, все ближе приближаясь к улыбающемуся с неба человеку, который подарил часть себя каждому из нас.</p><p>Фонарь летел, оставляя за собой дорожку памяти, осыпая эту память на мир, вселяя ее в людей. А Коул продолжал смотреть на него, пока тот не растворился в темных тучах ночного неба. Пока на небе не появилась и, спустя минуту, не погасла очередная звезда. Он продолжал смотреть на мрачное повитое лёгким туманом небо, на сияющую по центру Луну, и на улыбку своего человека, что мелькала где-то далеко. Он натянул черную бандану и отступил назад, оглядываясь вокруг. Никого. Все ушли.</p><p>Он посмотрел на свои ладони. Слезы все еще не захотели исчезать, продолжая капать на руки. Но он не смел их убирать, как и не смел закутываться в кимоно сильнее, хотя стоило бы, ведь дул сильный вечерний ветер.</p><p>Плакать в такую жуткую погоду было небезопасно, но Коулу было абсолютно все равно. Горе захватило его полностью. Тоска схватила его в свои тиски, сжимая сильнее и сильнее, а острые концы впивались в кожу, ища сердце. Парень всхлипнул. Он сжал кимоно в области, где у людей должна быть грудная клетка, и упал на колени. Слезы, не увидев и грамма сопротивления, вырвались снова, застилая вид, не давая видеть ничего, а показывая лишь мерцающий туман.</p><p>Он долго сидел вот так: выплакивая горе, и борясь с разрывающей болью в одиночку, пока не почувствовал внезапное присутствие своего человека. Своего, потому что только тот мог так тихо подкрадываться, своего, потому что, только тот мог своим простым присутствием забирать тьму, своего, потому что часть (не)чужой души загорелась пламенем, не хуже, чем в руке Кая. Его подняли на руки, и он тут же прижался щекой к чужим теплым пальцам. А те начали гладить его по голове, успокаивая без слов. Помогая победить тоску, разрушить боль, что так и скребла побитую душу. А потом стало пусто. Тот исчез, оставив после себя лишь воспоминания.</p><p>И Коул долго смотрел вслед уходящему призраку, держа в руках часть души своего человека. Потом надел на голову капюшон. И пошел вперед. Навстречу новому приключению.</p><p>Хоть пути и не бывают идеально прямы, </p><p> </p><p>Но ниндзя не сдаются, </p><p> </p><p>Так почему должны мы?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✝ В тот день соцсеты сколыхнула новость о кончине одного обычного человека по имени Кирби Морроу, который сделал совсем не обычный вклад в жизнь каждого из нас, не зная даже наших имен. Мы тоже не знали его, принимая лишь оживших от его голоса героев, позволяя этим героям войти в наши сердца и заставляя потом пустить слезу, узнав об отсутствии того, кто продолжит их путь. Мы не знали, как он жил, было ли в его жизни счастье, и пользовался ли он возможностью им насладиться, но мы точно знаем, что он отдал долю радости каждому из нас, возможно, даже пожертвовав для этого своей жизнью. В тот день фэндомы Ниндзяго и Аниме воссоединились для одной лишь цели — запомнить его. И пусть вплоть до сегодняшнего дня это единство от горя не смеет порваться. Потому что это то, самое малое, что мы можем сделать в дань ушедшему — память. Спасибо тебе, Кирби Роберт Морроу. Спасибо за невероятное приключение. ✝</p><p> </p><p>28.8.1973 — 18.11.2020</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>